1162
Lamar attempts to convince Judge Wiley to charge Quentin with practicing witchcraft. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840, and the great house has a new master: Gerard Stiles. However, according to Daniel's will, Quentin will regain control of the estate if he leaves the jail a free man. And so Gerard plans to implicate Quentin in a new crime. A crime he is convinced will lead to a charge of witchcraft, and to Quentin's eventual death. And so in the prison, Quentin's jailer and enemy, Mrs. Ward, dies. Lamar shows up at the jail and sees Quentin standing over Mildred's body. He is convinced Quentin killed her with witchcraft and vows to have him destroyed. Act I At Collinwood, Daphne rushes into the drawing room and finds Gerard. Daphne is disgusted with the fact Gerard is now the master of Collinwood, but Gerard attempts to explain himself. He promises her that once Quentin is freed, he will leave Collinsport forever. However, when he does, he tells Daphne he is taking her with him. Daphne scoffs at the notion, but Desmond walks in and tells Gerard that Samantha has ordered Gerard to stay away from Tad at all times, now that he is next in line for the family fortune. Lamar shows up and informs them that Mildred is dead and Quentin is responsible. Act II Desmond refuses to believe anything Lamar says and goes to the jail to see Quentin, and Daphne doesn't believe him as well. Desmond promises to return to talk to Daphne once he has finished visiting Quentin. Back in the drawing room, Gerard tells Lamar he is going to try to calm the notions that there is witchcraft being practiced at Collinwood. At the jail, Desmond tells Quentin that an autopsy is being performed on Mildred. He believes that all the evidence is circumstantial, and he will be released the next day. Back at Collinwood, Lamar asks Gerard if Quentin had anything to do with Daniel's death, but Gerard says he died of a heart attack. Daniel's funeral will be held tomorrow, but Gerard says he won't be able to attend. Lamar points out that in addition to the funeral, he will have Quentin convicted of witchcraft. Lamar says that wherever his father is, he will be smiling. Act III Desmond returns to Collinwood and tells Daphne that he is certain Quentin will be freed the next day. The news excites her, but Desmond also feels that whoever is plotting against Quentin won't stop. Daphne thinks Gerard is up to something, and Desmond reveals he has the same suspicions about him. Desmond asks Daphne to keep an eye on Gerard from now on, and she agrees. Unknown to Desmond or Daphne, Lamar is eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Later that night, Lamar informs Gerard that Desmond and Daphne are plotting against him. Gerard thanks him and says he plans to take care of Daphne. After Lamar leaves, Gerard forces Daphne to have another dream. In her dream, there are candles placed all over the foyer at Collinwood, and Daphne appears in a wedding dress. She slowly walks down the stairs and finds Gerard waiting for her. They embrace and Gerard says he plans to marry her and take her away forever. They kiss again and the dream ends. When Daphne wakes up, she runs out of her room and finds Gerard waiting for her in the hallway. Act IV Gerard claims that Daphne was "calling for him," but she doesn't believe him. He invites her to have a drink with him to get her to relax, but she refuses and slams the door in his face. The next morning, Desmond pleads with Judge Wiley at the courthouse to free Quentin due to lack of evidence in Randall's death. The judge agrees to drop the murder charge against Quentin in Randall's death, much to Quentin's delight, but the judge says he is "not completely free." Lamar then walks in and hands the judge deposition papers implicating Quentin in Mildred's murder. Desmond thinks it's outrageous, but the judge agrees to take Lamar's claims into consideration. Later that day, a crying Daphne visits Quentin in his jail cell. He tries to calm her down, but to no avail. Finally in the late afternoon, the judge announces that Quentin has been charged with witchcraft and will be sentenced to beheading if he is found guilty. Memorable quotes : Lamar: It's not enough to punish you for murder; you must be destroyed for the warlock you are! ---- : Lamar: Witchcraft in the citadel of justice! ---- : Gerard: What a primitive mind you have, Trask. There are other ways of helping you other than running around, repeating everything that you say publicly. No, I think it would be best if I just remain in the dark shadows. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Addison Powell as Judge Wiley Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1166. * Addison Powell returns to the cast for a final appearance after an absence of 608 episodes. This is the second longest gap between appearances of any cast member, following Alfred Hinckley's record between 1 and 868. * Gerard references the name of the series in one of his lines. This is one of the few times in the original series when this happens. * Often when someone is in an ending scene from the previous episode, they are not part of the next episode, possibly to save on production costs by not having to pay the actor for the appearance. If a body is involved, there is usually an uncredited extra that they do not show the head of in the next episode's teaser scene. This time however, when this episode starts, Quentin is crouched over just the dress; not only does it no longer have Elizabeth Eis, but it has no body at all. There has also been a time or two when a dressed dummy was clearly being used as a dead character who died in the previous episode. * The music used during Daphne's wedding dream sequence is an organ arrangement of the Air from Handel's Water Music Suite No. 1 in F Major (HWV 348). * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * Maine was not a state in 1696; it was a part of the royal colony of Massachusetts. * Law 119, dated April 23, 1696, says a citizen can be charged with witchcraft if there are depositions from six citizens claiming from personal experience acts of witchcraft and naming the perpetrator of said evil. This law is still in effect in the year 1840. * Judge Wiley sates that if a person is found guilty of witchcraft, they'll be sentenced to die in the manner prescribed by the aforementioned law, beheading. However, Victoria Winters was hung instead of beheaded. (It may be that the punishment is different for male and females.) * DREAM SEQUENCE: Daphne dreams of marriage to Gerard. * TIMELINE: 4:20am: Gerard and Lamar in the drawing room. Day 428 begins, and will end in 1165. Quentin's hearing will resume at 3pm today. Bloopers and continuity errors * Desmond sates that no one has been tried for witchcraft for 150 years, not since 1696. Yet Victoria Winters was tried and found guilty of witchcraft in 1796, 44 years ago. Also, presumably the year was meant to be 1692, the established date for Judah's trial. This is about the third different number of years claimed regarding the last trial for witchcraft. In just the previous episode [1161, Charles Dawson said no one had been tried for witchcraft in 200 years. There was at least one other number of years cited in recent episodes.] * John Karlen has trouble with the line, "You cannot be accused of murder because a woman was found lying dead in the, here, or because Randall Drew, you were kneeling beside him!" * At one point Judge Wiley says he must "withhold the law" rather than "uphold." * At one point it sounds like may have said "lavatory" instead of "laboratory." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1162 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1162 - The Tribulations Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes